Tainted Savior
by Keket-Chan
Summary: Old story floating around in my files. Rated T for blood and swearing. Two OCs, but they don't play a HUGE role. He saved her life, but how can she ever repay him?
1. Part 1

-1_**Tainted Savior**_

**Part 1**

**From the moment the Battle City finals had commenced, it was Hell in the skies above Domino City. Ryou Bakura was in immense pain after his final duel with Yami, both Rishid and Jounouchi had been KO'd during the course of their fight (the blonde duelist shortly recovered), and Mai Kujaku was dying a slow, painful death as a result of Malik's Shadow Duel. Deep inside, everyone was beginning to lose hope, and this included the Pharaoh. The world's savior had started questioning himself about whether his actions are truly saving it. He could do nothing but stand there and witness his comrades get hurt. _Is there really still hope for this planet? _he thought. He had felt Ra no Yokushinryu's power upon his very body as he defended his friend, and he just wondered if he could possibly rid the world of Malik and his Sun Dragon's wrath.**

**But even the deepest darkness, there's always a glimmer of light to bring some hope. Malik's most skilled Rare Hunter (who was his own sister Keket) had turned on him and join Yami's fight. She wasn't afraid of her younger brother, even in the psychotic state he was currently in. Sure, he swore revenge on her, but again she showed no fear. If she had to, she'd take her blade and pierce his heart, but only as a last resort. She knew what he planned to do, and she shared this vital information secretively. And though Yami and his friends didn't know, Seto Kaiba wasn't just in this whole fiasco for himself…**

**It was late at night, and the ship was closing in on the Alcatraz Duel Island. Keket and Ishizu, the eldest Ishtar, shared a room on the blimp, where they began to discuss what Fate had dealt them and what She planned on dealing them. "It seems Kaiba was able to change the future," she explained in a defeated tone. "However, there is greater hope for this world, I now see."**

**"Are you sure?" the seventeen-year-old asked. "Can you really trust Kaiba or Yami to save us? Because frankly, I don't trust that CEO bastard one bit!"**

**"I believe in him, and Yugi," she said simply. "So yes, I do." The light caught onto the dull leather holster upon Keket's waist and caught Ishizu's eye. "The security guards let you through the door with that weapon?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly.**

**Keket chuckled dryly. "When there's a battle to be fought, one must be prepared." She pulled her gun out and ran her fingers on the gray metal. "I thought _you_ taught me that philosophy."  
Ishizu smiled. "Yes, I remember now."**

**Keket stood up, sheathed her gun again and stretched her arms. "You want to go walk around the halls? I'm sure it's safe now; everyone's asleep." How she was deathly wrong.  
"No, I'm going to go to sleep." The eldest Ishtar sibling took of her headdress and placed it on the table. Running her fingers through her raven hair, she said, "You go ahead and wander around. Good night, Key."  
"Night, Ishizu. I'll be back soon."**

**The middle Ishtar seemed to blend completely in with the blackened hallway. Her attire wasn't the ordinary violet cloak the other Rare Hunters wore. Being one of the elite, hers was black leather with the brown leather gun holster around her waist. Only the blue of her irises pierced the darkness. But she was clumsy, being that she couldn't see so well in the dark. She tripped onto the floor a few times and had to feel for the door leading to Ryou's room. She wanted to talk to the Sennen Ring's spirit about how he felt after her Egyptian God card (which Yugi now had) did quite a number on him. Possibly throw in an insult or two, as well.**

**She went through said door and found only Anzu Mazaki lying unconscious over the side of the bed where Ryou was sleeping. She gasped. _Where's Bakura?_ she thought. Suddenly a scream sounded from outside. Keket turned heel and ran up to the Duel Arena.**

**Up there, she saw the terrible Shadow Duel taking place. Malik and Bakura were combating each other in a dangerous game of winner-take-all. And from the looks of it, the spirit of the Sennen Ring was losing badly, and what was worse, to Ra. Taking her chance, Keket drew her .35 caliber and cocked it. Malik heard this, but when he turned his head, the side of his face got grazed by one of his sister's bullets. He placed his finger on his wound and noticed it was bleeding when he felt liquid. "Persistent bitch," he growled.**

**"Keket?" Marik's spirit said. Bakura stood up and muttered, "Your sister intervenes with our fun?"**

**"Oh OK, losing your limbs to shadows is fun!" Marik retorted sarcastically. A flurry of bullets couldn't even quell their bickering.**

**The gun clicked when she ran out of bullets and she growled at herself. _I missed. _She reloaded quickly and dashed up onto the arena. Bakura had passed out again, only because the shadows had nearly eaten him to death. She knelt down and held him close to her. She glared at the crazed Egyptian on the other side, who just cackled. "Even you couldn't save the poor thing," he said malevolently.**

**Holding back her tears, she pointed her weapon at Malik and with a mutter of "Goddamn you!", she shot at him three times. Using his Sennen Rod, he created a dark shield around him and diverted the bullets, one landing in Keket's arm. She cried out in pain and dropped her gun. She fell face-first onto Bakura back and grabbed her wounded arm to try and stop the bleeding.**

**"Heh, look at you," he said lowly. "My best hunter, reduced to this." He pointed his spear to her neck and his eyes brightened at the sight of her panting and sweating. "I'll kill you two eventually," he whispered to her. "But now…" He disappeared into the night, but his voice echoed still. "If I can't get one Item, I can get another…from a more _familiar_ source!"**

**Keket's eyes widened. _Sis!_ she thought. Since her good arm was shot, she could only sheath her gun and run down to the control room. "He should still be up!" She pounded on the door and screamed, "Kaiba, please open up the door!"**

**Seconds later, the young CEO opened up his door and Keket literally fell to his feet. "Good God, woman," he scoffed. "What's Malik done to you now?"**

**"Nevermind me," she panted. "It's what he's _about_ to do that should concern you."**

**Mokuba had woken up from the ruckus and gasped, "Keket, you're hurt!"  
"It was my fault. I should've known he could overcome my bullets."  
"What's he going to do?" Kaiba asked sternly. He smirked his trademark Kaiba smirk. "If you claim it concerns my acknowledgement."  
Keket just gave him a cold stare. She coughed, and then whispered, "He's going to kill Ishizu…for her Necklace…" **

**"What?!" Seto blinked, and for a split second, it seemed as though his eyes flashed in color. From cobalt blue to fiery red and then back. "Mokuba, take her to the Medical Ward," he said in an eerily solemn tone.**

**Mokuba became slightly frightened at his brother's quick switch in demeanor. He knew that he might do something crazy, but he still listened to him. "Y-yes, nii-sama," he stammered. Seto made a swift break to find Malik. _I don't need anymore people dying in my damn tournament, _he thought as he kept running as fast as possible. _Especially if SHE does…I don't need any guilt trips!_ **

**Ishizu shot up sharply, her eyes wide. Her nightmare of Marik burning away in Ra's holy fire caused her to rouse with a pounding heart. She noticed light pouring in from her left side. She turned her head and saw Malik standing in the open doorway. "You know, I was enjoying the sight of your tossing and turning," he said with that evil grin stretching ten miles wide.**

**"What do you want from me, Marik?" she hissed.**

**He approached her and her bare neck. "Where's your Tauk?" he asked as calmly as he could. **

**"That's none of your concern."**

**Malik's face switched up from a smile to a cross between a pout and a glare. "Oh really, now?" He pointed the Rod to her and its magic pinned Ishizu against the wall. She yelled in pain upon the hard impact. _I can't move!_ she thought.**

**Malik came up to her again and pointed the Rod to her neck. "I'll ask again," he said through gritted sharp teeth. "Where is you Tauk? You're trying me, Ishizu."  
"You know you're the last person I'd tell." She got up the courage to spit in his face. If she wasn't magically sealed to the wall, she would've taken him on herself. "Now answer _me_. Where's Keket?"  
"Incapacitated for the time being." With one quick swipe, he slashed her collarbone. She screamed loudly, her blood spattering onto his face and the carpet. "If you won't tell me, I'll have to force it out of you." He tore her dress right down the middle, leaving the top half of her body exposed. He slashed her across her breasts and smiled at her squirming and screaming.**

**The door came crashing down onto the floor, followed by the sound of deep, angry growling. Seto had busted down the door, but it wasn't really the young CEO everyone knew and hated. His ears were pointed, his fangs were longer, and his nails had grown, both in toughness and length. The whites of his eyes had turned blood red, and the sight of Ishizu half-naked and bleeding only made his eyes flash bright red with rage. "…You sick son of a bitch!" He tackled Malik to the floor and began to slash at him wherever there was clothes or flesh.**

**The spell surrounding Ishizu was lifted and she fell to the floor. She got back onto her feet and breathed a sigh of relief that he was stopped. But it was short-lived; she gasped lightly after hearing Seto laugh at his bloody work. He was _laughing._ "Kaiba…" she said softly. "What _are_ you?"  
The blood-covered beast of a man turned his head around sharply and laid eyes on the injured Egyptian woman. Her arms covered her bare breasts, the lower half of her ripped dress still snug around her hips. He chuckled lowly and licked his lips. "I saved you, Ishizu," he said in his warped raspy voice. "I believe I should gain some payment out of this…" In one quick move, he had her pinned to the bed, his red-and-blue eyes hazy with primitive lust. She struggled under him, but his strength overpowered her own. He scraped his nails across her reddened neck and collarbone. "Heheh…Soft, exotic skin…" he growled lowly, smirking. He bore his ivory fangs and headed for her neck…**

**"There you are!" a female voice called out. Seto's neck jerked to his right and he saw his sixteen-year-old sister Skylar standing in the door way. She gasped at the predicament before her eyes. "Oh my God…Seto, stop it!"**

**Suddenly, the red in his eyes disappeared. Hearing his little sister's words somehow snapped him out of his demonic state. He looked down at Ishizu under him, and then with a disgusted scoff, ran out of the room. To where, the girls didn't know.  
"Good God, Ishizu, are you all right?!" Skylar went up to her. "And what about Malik?"  
"I'm sure he's still alive," the Egyptian woman said softly as she sat upright. Skylar looked down at the floor and only saw a huge red stain. Malik had disappeared once again. Undoubtedly to lick his own wounds. Literally. "But I'm fine, don't worry about me."**

**She and the girl Kaiba headed into her bathroom, where she cleaned herself up. She sighed as she found one of her night dresses to slip on. "Skylar?"  
"Yeah?"**

**" I don't mean to be nosy, but about Seto…"**

**Skylar knew she was going to question her on this subject. "Oh. Well, the thing is, our stepfather wasn't really the nice stepfather everyone wishes for, you know? So whenever Seto disobeyed him a long time ago, he would…" She looked down at the tile floor. "Use him as a gene-splicing guinea pig, basically."**

**"Dear Ra," Ishizu said, shocked.**

**"The DNA of choice? Canine; and it worked somewhat. Now, at will, he can transform himself into a huge dog. Added to that, it was just recent that he can also fly with Blue-Eyes looking wings."**

**The sadistic evil clouding Seto's eyes disappeared as he looked into the bright full moon. The demon slit pupils were still there, among his other inhuman characteristics. They displayed a mix of anger, hatred, and another emotion alien to him; regret. _I saved her from him, and then I was going to rape her just for pleasure,_ he thought. He growled through his gritted teeth, then tore away his blood-soaked shirt from his body. There, his whole being began to alter as he transformed himself into a huge brown dog with slivery-white dragon wings protruding from his back. He roared into the night sky and flew off for Alcatraz, the Duel Tower dead in his sights. _Then again, she would've died if I didn't beat Malik to a bloody pulp. It's funny what these feelings will do to you…_**


	2. Part 2

-1**Part 2**

**Unable to go back to sleep, Skylar took over as pilot of the huge aircraft. And by God, did she have fun with it. She made it jerk around once or twice, and it was all fun and games until Jounouchi came in to rant about how he was attempting to get some sleep. "It's 7:30 in the morning, for God's sake!" he remarked. "I don't even get up this early for school!" **

**"All right, chill, Jou," she said. "And no wonder you're always getting tardy detentions." She set the controls back to their normal state. "We're almost there anyway."**

**Jounouchi looked out the front mirrors and saw the tower island not too far away. "That's where we're ending this? Aside from the tower, it looks like a dump."**

**"'Cause it IS a dump!" Skylar agreed. Unlike her brother, she tend to put the whole ordeal with Gozaburo completely behind her. Though she could understand why Seto can't forget. His very being is an everyday reminder of the tyrant of a stepfather's sheer evil.**

**She turned on the P.A. system and made a wake-up call for all those on board, making it comical using the stereotype voice of a commercial jet pilot. She set it to Autopilot and went to make sure the others were up, while Jounouchi went to go see the unconscious Mai. The only person she didn't check on was Malik. She knew to stay the hell away from him if it meant staying alive. She got Mokuba up and she explained to him the events of the previous night. "Just tell the people out there that he's dealing with maintenance problems."**

**Mokuba nodded and went to address the finalists and bystanders. Skylar, meanwhile, saw the Ishtar sisters exit their room. Keket had a sling on her right arm and Ishizu was wearing one of her little sisters leather coats over one of her usual sleeveless dresses. "Hey, you're all right, Key," the girl Kaiba said, happy her best friend survived her wound. Keket smiled. It felt good to her that she was back on her feet.  
Ishizu knew that Seto was on this island, she felt his presence even without her Sennen Tauk's aid. And it was only proven right when the sound of howling caused everyone to jump outside. "Your brother's got the place filled with wolves or something?" Jounouchi asked shakily.**

**Skylar panicked inside slightly. "Nothing to worry about, people," she said hastily. "It's just the wind passing through the rubble and junk."**

**Ishizu looked upon the shining, tall tower with narrowed eyes. _Where are you, Seto?_ she thought. She closed her eyes, listening for the howls again. They led her to the left side of the island, climbing over old debris and scrap metal. Moments later, she found the silver-winged demon canine, sitting atop a synthetic cliff of remnants, raising his head to the sky and howling. She just stood there in hushed awe, continuing to listen and watch. She wasn't afraid or intimidated by Seto in this state. In fact, she felt that it defined him well, a figure of power and grace. And his howling was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life. She smiled up at him. She wanted to hear more of the ode of a tortured soul, but she _did_ need to speak to him as a human. She kicked a random stone onto the scrap heap, causing a slight clanging noise.**

**The disturbance got his attention. His striking blue eyes shifted to the left and he saw the woman he saved. Silently he reverted back to his human form and jumped off the pile. **

**"You are truly one piece of work, Seto Kaiba," she said, crossing her arms.**

**"I could say the same about you," he retorted. He fixated on the cuts that were visible under the half-unzipped cloak. "How are your wounds?"  
_He's worried about me? _she thought. "I'm fine now. And Malik hasn't come anywhere near Keket or myself since last night." She placed her arms down at her sides and looked into his eyes, wanting the truth from him. "Seto, after you left Malik to bleed to death, why did you come after me? Did you plan to-"**

**"Let me just make this clear, Ishizu. That wasn't me at that moment. It wasn't me that wanted to rape you. I would never do such a heinous thing to you or any woman, and I can only thank God that Skylar came there when she did. I figured you'd know that, of all people."  
"I do." She cracked a small smile. "And I wanted to say thank you. If you didn't stop Malik, I would most likely be dead right now. And I also forgive you. As you said before, I knew it wasn't you at that moment." Ishizu took it upon herself to throw her arms around his neck and guide her lips to his. She pressed herself against his bare upper body.**

**Seto was caught off-guard by her sudden moves on him. But he wasn't going to let this slide by and not enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and deepen what she started. The jagged icicles guarding his heart after so many years came melting down as long last. He never thought he would fall in love. But she was everything he wanted and more.**

**They broke apart and she lay her head against his beating heart. "I love you, Seto Kaiba, and I always have ever since I laid eyes on you," she confessed in a whisper. "And even though I know the hell you've been though and what it has made you, it still doesn't change my heart. Nothing ever shall."**

**He lay his hand on the back of her head, his claws threaded into her raven black hair. "And I love you, Ishizu Ishtar." Saying those foreign words made his heart lighter considerably. His silver wings emerged once more and shrouded the two in a warm embrace, away from the harsh reality of the outside world. Ishizu felt that the wings were a little unnecessary. She was safe enough just in her blue-eyed savior's arms.**

**The End**


End file.
